Cassim's Journey
by John Silver fan
Summary: An accident during a war seperates Cassim from his family and leaves him out in the desert, on the verge of death! Will someone find him in time or will he die out in the desert?
1. The Lost General

Cassim slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was the fact that he no longer heard the noises of battle! He lifted his head and pain shot through his entire body, causing him to cry out. 

He lay is head back down. Only then did he realize that he was laying in a pool of blood, his own blood!

The explosion had been only a few feet behind him! It was a miracle he was still alive!

Cassim knew that he wouldn't be for long if he didn't get help!

He moved to get up and screamed in pain. He lay still again. _Every_ movement was agony! It hurt just to breathe!

He closed his eyes and lay as still as possible. He thought about Aladdin, Genie, and the others.

They must think he was dead!

Why else would they have left him there?

He didn't know how long he had been laying there with his eyes shut when he heard the sound of hooves and wheels of a wagon.

"Whoa." said a man's voice.

He heard the sound of the man getting down and walk over to him.

"Poor fellow."

Cassim slowly opened his eyes. He tried to speak but found his voice to hoarse and weak to be heard.

The man _very_ carefully and gently moved Cassim so he could pour water into his mouth.

Cassim drank it eagerly and gratefully. Then the man put the water skin down.

Cassim tried to speak again. This time he succeeded in making himself heard to the man, barely.

"Help me."

Then he passed out from the pain and loss of blood.


	2. The Healing

When Cassim regained counsciousness he knew he was laying in a bed. The pain wasn't as severe as it had been. His wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. He also tasted soup and knew he had been fed. 

He felt a little stronger now, too.

Just then the man, whose name was Sahid, came into the room.

"You're awake. Good."

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly two weeks."

"Two weeks?!"

"Yep. Who can blame you? You needed the rest you got. The doctor left some pain-killers with us, so that's why the pain isn't as bad."

"Oh."

"I'll tell you that I have _never_ seen such ugly wounds like the ones I saw on your back when we turned you over and cut your shirt off. We were terrified that if we made _one_ wrong move your back would split open!"

Cassim couldn't help but give a shocked whistle.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Luckily, that didn't happen. The doctor cleaned your wounds, closed the wounds on your back, and bandaged all the wounds that he could."

"What did you do with my clothes?"

"We have to burn them. They were useless anyay. They were covered in blood and stank really badly because of it. We got you some new clothes, though."

"What about my sword and dagger?"

"My wife cleaned them until they glistened in the sun, literally."

Cassim smiled at that.

"The doctor says that it'll take a few months for you to heal, especially your back."

About a month later the doctor said that Cassim could now sit up. With Sahid's help Cassim began to move into a sitting position, up against the headboard of the bed. As he went to use his legs to help push him back he stopped.

"Are you okay, Cassim?"

"I can't feel the lower part of my left leg."

The two men were silent.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"About the lower part of your left leg."

"What about it?"

"Well, you don't really have it anymore."

"What?!"

The doctor uncovered Cassim's left leg. His eyes widened, and his face drained of all color when he saw the lower part of the pant leg was flat!

The lower part of his left leg was gone!

The room spun crazily before his eyes then all went black!

He awoke to Sahid gently slapping his face.

"You okay?"

"Please tell me that didn't just happen."

"Sorry. I can't."

A year passed since Sahid had rescued Cassim! He was now fully healed and ready to go back to Agrabah. Sahid was going to give him a ride in the wagon.

His wife, Rebecca, handed Cassim a box. He opened it and took out one of her paintings.

"Thank you."

He hugged her.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're always welcome here."

"I know. I'll drop by whenever I get the chance."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Cassim and Sahid arrived in Agrabah. They stopped near the palace gates. 

Sahid helped Cassim get down and handed him his crutch.

"I don't know if I can face them like this."

"They're your friends and family. Of course, you know them better than I do."

Both men laughed. Then they hugged.

"Thank you, Sahid. I owe you my life."

Sahid left the city, and Cassim went to the palace gates. The moment the guards saw him they gasped in shock and disbelief.

"General Cassim? You're alive?"

"Yeah. I'm alive. I almost wasn't, though."

They sent word into the palace that Cassim was back.

Cassim was only halfway to the many stairs that led to the main entrance when Aladdin came out the doors and bounding down the steps.

A gentle breeze of wind blew Cassim's left lower pant leg. Aladdin stopped in his tracks when he saw that.

Cassim hobbled forward and hugged him. Aladdin forgot about what he had just seen and threw his arms around his father, hugging him tightly. He hugged him so tightly that Cassim even gave a small cry! Aladdin let go and took a step back.

"Sorry."

"Happy to see me?"

"You bet I am! All this time I thought you were dead! How did you survive?"

"It's a long story. First of all, I need help up the stairs. I found out, the hard way I might add, that I can't go up or down stairs with the crutch."

"Whoa. You're admitting that you need my help?"

"Yeah."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my father?" Aladdin teased.

"Are you gonna stand there and make fun of me all day, or are you gonna help me up the stairs?"

"Sorry."

Aladdin went over to his father's left side, slipped his arm under his shoulders, took the crutch, and helped him up the stairs. Cassim stumbled and nearly fell several times.

Just as they were nearing the top Casim's foot slipped and he fell. Aladdin was caught unprepared.

The gang, who stood at the top of the stairs, watched as the two men tumbled back down the stairs!

Aladdin lifted his head, shook it, and looked around.

"Dad? Dad, where are you?"

He heard something muffled that he couldn't understand, though he knew it was Cassim.

"What?"

Suddenly Cassim's fist connected with his shoulder, causing him to fall over backwards! Cassim lifted the upper part of his body and spit out the sand that was in his mouth.

"You were on top of my shoulders and head!"

"Oh. Sorry."

Genie came down and carried them both up to the top. He put Cassim down first.

The very moment he let go Cassim swayed for a brief moment then fell.

Aladdin helped him up and gave him his crutch.

"You okay, Dad?"

"Yeah. I just got the wind knocked out of me." Cassim wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

"Why did you fall?"

Cassim went over to the railing at the top of the stairs and sat down on it.

"What are you doing?"

"If you haven't noticed by now you're not very observant."

"Huh?"

"The lower part of my left leg."

"What about the lower part of you left leg?"

Cassim gave a frustrated sigh, bent over a little, grabbed the lower left pant leg, and lifted it up.

"It's gone!"

The gang, except for Aladdin, gasped.

"How?"

"I'll tell you later. It's a long story."


	4. Chapter 4

Genie gave Cassim a fake leg, like what we might get today. Before long Cassim had mastered how to use it. 

When Ali was born Cassim was overjoyed and so proud he felt as though he could burst!

Aladdin led him into the room. Jasmine smiled at them. Aladdin took Ali and went over to Cassim. He held him out to his father.

Cassim hesitated.

"Take him, Dad. It's only right that you hold him."

"No, it's not."

"Huh?"

"I don't deserve to be his grandfather, let alone your father. Not after what I did and who I was."

"That was in the past. Dad, you have a bright future, and right now, a bright present. He's your grandson. You've changed, reedeemed yourself."

Cassim still hesitated.

"Take him. It's your right."

Cassim turned around.

"Aladdin, I have no more right to hold him than I do to be royalty, which I'm not."

Cassim heard Jasmine get off the couch and walk over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her.

"Cassim, you are a good man. You are willing to risk your life to help the people of Agrabah, which you have done many times. You are now Agrabah's greatest hero. You've thrown away your past life as a thief and exchanged it for the life of a hero. You're the royal vizier and general. You didn't have to enter the war, but you did. You did because you chose to. You have as much a right to hold Ali as Aladdin and I do."

Again, Aladdin held Ali out to his father. Cassim very slowly reached for the baby. He hesitated again and looked at Jasmine.

She smiled and nodded.

"Take him."

Cassim slowly took Ali in his arms. He looked down at the tiny infant.

"He's the image of his father."

He looked up at Aladdin and smiled.

After a few moments he handed Ali back to Jasmine. Ali looked up her.

"Cassim, Aladdin, look!"

"What?"

"Look at his eyes."

Both men looked at the baby's eyes.

"They're dark brown, just like yours, Cassim."

"By jove! You're right, Jasmine."

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at him.

"Where did that come from?"

"Sorry. I think I spent a little too much time in England."

"Apparently."

"That's kinda strange. Aladdin has brown eyes like his mother."

"That _is_ strange."


	5. A Broken Body Restored

Five years went by. Ali had long, thick, wavy, ebony black hair like his father and grandfather and dark brown eyes. 

His younger sister, Yensy, was three.

Jasmine was pregnant once again. She had another boy. While Cassim was holding him he looked at Jasmine.

"What are you going to name him?"

"I don't know, yet."

Suddenly Fashir appeared.

"Fashir, what are you doing here?"

Fashir poured some sort of dust into his hand.

"Give the baby to his mother."

Cassim did as he was told.

"Stand still."

Cassim obeyed.

"Actions and choices of good, nobility, compassion, love, honesty, and more. Let the broken body be restored."

Fashir blew the dust. It hit Cassim. A light surrounded him! There was a blinding flash of light. When it was gone Cassim was standing where he had been. The fake leg was on the floor!

Cassim gasped in shock and joy. Aladdin pushed the chair behind his father as he swayed a little.

Cassim fell back and landed in the chair. He pushed his hair out of his face and blinked quickly.

Tears of joy filled his eyes and began trickling down his face.

He sniffed then started laughing! Aladdin and Jasmine were laughing too.

Fashir had disappeared.

"It's a miracle."


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine suddenly snapped her fingers, for the baby was in Aladdin's arms. 

"I know what I'll name him!"

Cassim and Aladdin looked at her.

"What?"

"I'll name him Cassim, after his grandfather. We'll call him Cas for short."

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at Cassim. There were tears of joy in his eyes once again.

"Jasmine, I don't know what to say."

Jasmine took Cas from Aladdin and put him in his grandfather's arms.

"Don't say anything."

Cassim found that he was too overcome with joy, excitment, and pride to speak anyway!

Ali and Yesny were filled with joy when they learned that Cassim had been healed.

They took him out into the menagerie. Ali tapped his arm, and he and Yensy took off running.

"You're it!"

"Not for long!"

Cassim did something he had longed to do for a few years. He ran after Ali and Yesny.

He had not been able to go any faster than a fast walk with the fake leg.

Now he was running through the menagerie, running after his two oldest grandchildren.

Aladdin and Jasmine joined in before long.

Cassim's spirits soared as he ran after his son, daughter-in-law, and two oldest grandchildren.


	7. The General's Last Fight

War broke out again a few years later. Cassim led Agrabah's army out to fight. 

Mozenrath was in charge.

Before long Cassim was fighting Mozenrath. They fought for nearly an hour.

Cassim knew that he didn't stand a chance. He had only one choice left.

Before he knew it Moznrath had him pinned to the ground. Cassim suddenly grabbed Mozenrath's arm with his left hand. He reached down to his sash with his right hand. He pulled out a greneade!

He had to use his teeth to pull the pin out. He shoved into Mozemrath's armor then kicked him away!

Mozenrath pulled the greneade from his armor. Cassim tackled him. The greneade landed about three feet away from them!

It would explode within a matter of moments.

Cassim held onto Mozenrath, not letting him up. He closed his eyes.

_Aladdin, Jasmine, Ali, Yensy, Cas, I love you._

The two armies stopped fighting when there was an explosion a ways away from them. They rushed over and found the remains of Cassim and Mozenrath.

They ended they war. Both men were cremated.

Aladdin, Jasmine, Ali, Yensy, Cas, Iago, Genie, Carpet, Abu, and Rajah all rushed out. They saw that Cassim wasn't with the men.

Rasoul came over to them. He held a golden box bordered with jewels.

"What's that for?"

"His ashes."

"Whose?"

"The general's ashes."

The gang gasped. Aladdin, Jasmine, Ali, Yensy, Cas, and Iago burst into tears.

They held a great mermorial service and funeral for Cassim.


End file.
